


Felix, smiling in the rain.

by saijah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, But that’s okay, Car Accidents, Grief/Mourning, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Han Jisung | Han, Painting, Rain, Soft Han Jisung, and, but also very angry, han jisung hates lee felix, han jisung is smad, he doesn’t really, he’s like angry soft, i really don’t know how to tag, no beta we die like men, sad Han Jisung, sorta - Freeform, sorta?, sorta???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijah/pseuds/saijah
Summary: And Jisung broke.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Felix, smiling in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this wayyy back in jan and i just found this sitting in my drafts like ?? why did i never post this lol so here (please be nice this is my first ao3 post)

Han Jisung fumed as he swiped his paintbrush up and across his canvas. He needed to vent. He was angry, and it’s Lee Felix’s fault.

It’s Felix’s fault, because Han Jisung hated Lee Felix, and everything that made Lee Felix, Lee Felix.

He hated how attached he got to the Aussie. How much he knew about the boy that’s only younger than him by one day. How much time he spent with Felix. He hated himself for being a clown, and letting himself grow close to the boy.

Han Jisung hated the countless freckles that graced Felix’s face. He hated how each and every freckle was like a star in the night sky. He hated that one heart-shaped freckle located just under Felix’s eye. He hated when Felix tried to cover up his freckles.

Han Jisung hated Felix’s shining eyes. How they sparkled with light, how they disappeared when Felix smiled. The golden brown color that would shine in natural sunlight. How love-filled they were when Jisung stared into them.

Han Jisung hated Lee Felix’s smile. He just hated it.

Han Jisung hated Lee Felix’s deep voice. How it sounded rough, but yet also smooth at the same time. He hated how poetic and beautiful it was in his ears. He hated how Felix made his voice go higher, and acted cute, Jisung could never handle it, it was too much. He hated it.

Han Jisung hated Lee Felix’s mosquito impersonation. It was so annoyingly funny. He hated how cute it actually was. He hated all the times they joked about it. 

Han Jisung hated Felix’s hands. Han Jisung hated Felix so much. 

Han Jisung hated how quickly Felix left on that stormy night. The car only coming into sight seconds before impact. The car being unable to break, because of the wet roads. The ambulance that came, carrying Felix on a stretcher to a hospital. Jisung, who stayed in the exact same spot as he was when the accident happened for hours, despite the rain. Jisung, who slowly went to the hospital. Jisung, who was told that he is gone, despite their efforts. Felix who left, just like that.

Han Jisung took a deep breath, finally stopping to see what he had absentmindedly painted in his anger.

Felix, smiling in the rain. 

And Jisung broke.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh yeah ty for reading 😗✌️


End file.
